


[Podfic] The Stars Move Still

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demons, Happy Ending, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash to Slash, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: "What could I want so desperately that would make me sell my soul? What could possibly compel me to surrender the part of myself that makes me who I am: the source of my magic, my self-control, everything?"





	1. Conjuration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> So, strap in for this lovely magical realism ride with aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass! We thought this would be the perfect offering for Halloween, and we hope you enjoy it. Posting will be once a week on a Sunday, then there will be a final posting with a podbook etc as always.
> 
> Cover art was designed, as usual, by consulting_smartass (isn't it great? Isn't she the best?) (same back at you, partner!)
> 
> Thanks go out to BeautifulFiction for permission to podfic this great story. Her work remains some of the best ever produced in the Sherlock fandom.

 

 

Chapter 1: Conjuration - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oztlmqdebtwedwh/1.+Conjuration.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-stars-move-still-chapter-1-conjuration) (Soundcloud).

Pre/Post Music - [Fratres](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU9CHVSfa4M) - Arvo Pärt (live-looped violin cover by elucian)


	2. Subjugation

Chapter 2: Subjugation - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/adwrsnx1bf3x3oh/2.+Subjugation.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-stars-move-still-chapter-2-subjugation) (SoundCloud).


	3. Restoration

Chapter 3: Restoration - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zx0irjqrob62ojv/3.+Restoration.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-stars-move-still-chapter-3-restoration) (SoundCloud).


	4. Transformation

Chapter 4: Transformation - available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5sac4rc862zccb6/4.+Transformation.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/chapter-4-transformation) (Soundcloud).


	5. Epilogue - Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stars move still, time runs, the clock will strike,  
> The devil will come, and Faustus must be damned."  
> \- Christopher Marlowe 'The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another podfic draws to a close. A podbook, with the usual blooper reel, will be uploaded on Wednesday for those who would like it.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. Stay tuned for the next CS/AP joint project, Chryse's wonderful fic 'A Waste of Breath', which will begin posting 1 December.

Chpater 5: Epilogue - Declaration. Available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jq676ax7mkj6w4e/5.+Epilogue+-+Declaration.mp3) (Mediafire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/5-epilogue-declaration) (Soundcloud).


	6. Complete podbook and blooper reel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final instalment for this particular podfic: the podbook, in two formats and available on two different sites, complete with artwork and blooper reel. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you from both of us to anyone who has been kind enough to leave comments and/ or kudos, which are the breath of life to all podficcers.

MediaFire: available in [m4b format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/evhmks73nlas38i/The+Stars+Move+Still+-+Full+Podfic.m4b) and [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q9st40btyrfh54r/The+Stars+Move+Still+-+Full+Podfic.mp3).

Soundcloud: available in mp3 format ([Part 1](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-stars-move-still-by-beautifulfiction-chapters-1-3) & [Part 2](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-stars-move-still-by-beautifulfiction-chapters-45-blooper-reel)).


End file.
